The presently described technology is directed towards electronic trading systems. More particularly, certain embodiments are directed towards a block placing tool for building a user-defined algorithm for electronic trading.
An electronic trading system generally includes a client device in communication with an electronic exchange that may serve as a host for the client device. Typically, the electronic trading system provides for electronically matching orders to buy and sell tradeable objects to be traded. A tradeable object is an item that may be traded. Stocks, options, futures contracts, securities, and commodities are a few examples of tradeable objects.
The electronic exchange transmits market data to the client device. The market data may include, for example, price data, market depth data, last traded quantity data, data related to a market for the tradeable object, and/or combinations thereof. The client device receives market data from the electronic exchange.
In some electronic trading systems, a client device receives and processes market data without displaying the market data on a display device. For example, a “black-box” algorithmic trading system may run automatically and without displaying market data. However, in other electronic trading systems, the client device displays processed market data on a display device. The client device may include software that creates a trading screen. In general, a trading screen enables a user to participate in an electronic trading session. For example, a trading screen may enable a user to view market data, submit a trade order to the electronic exchange, obtain a market quote, monitor a position, and/or combinations thereof.
In some electronic trading systems, the client device sends trade orders to the electronic exchange. However, in other electronic trading systems, other devices, such as server side devices, are responsible for sending the one or more trade orders to the electronic exchange. Upon receiving a trade order, the electronic exchange enters the trade order into an exchange order book and attempts to match quantity of the trade order with quantity of one or more contra-side trade orders. By way of example, a sell order is contra-side to a buy order with the same price. Similarly, a buy order is contra-side to a sell order with the same price. Unmatched quantity of a trade order is held in the exchange order book until quantity of a trade order is matched by the electronic exchange. Unmatched quantity of a trade order may also be removed from the order book when a trade order is cancelled, either by the client device or electronic exchange. Upon matching quantity of the trade order, the electronic exchange may send a confirmation to the client device that the quantity of the trade order was matched.
Electronic exchanges have made it possible for an increasing number of participants to be active in a market at any given time. The increase in the number of potential market participants has advantageously led to, among other things, a more competitive market and greater liquidity. In a competitive environment, like electronic trading, where every second or a fraction of second counts in intercepting trading opportunities, it is desirable to offer tools that help a participant effectively compete in the marketplace or even give an edge over others.
Some current systems include algorithmic trading systems which may allow for quicker evaluation and reaction to changes in market information. However, such systems typically require skilled programmers to develop the trading algorithms, take days (or even months) to test and debug, and the development and debugging process must be repeated when a trader decides on a different approach or desires a modification to the algorithm's logic.